ihpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Foundation Myths (Notes)
Below is a complete transcript of Mr. Graham's Rome Powerpoint. It is from seventh grade, and is untitled, so is listed here under the title of its first slide, "Foundation Myths." Complete Transcript * Aeneid ** Prince of Troy- takes refugees and conquers world later * Romulus and Remus * Lucretia * Rape (kidnapping) of a Sabine women Aeneid: made famous by Roman poet Virgil * Trojan refugees fled to Italy- founded Rome * Queen Dido of Carthage jilted, suicides, Rome and Carthage becomes eternal enemies * Aeneas * Punic Wars, explanation to Aeneas * Curses Rome to enemies forever Romulus and Remus: * Refugees from the Trojan War settle in Latium * Romulus and Remus- legend says sons of mortal women and Mars- God of war * Servants told to kill them, but could not and left them besides the Tiber River * Raised and cared by a wolf (showing strength of Rome) * Later raised by shepherd * Became adults, decided to establish city * Banks of Tiber River, 7 hills * Left it to omens (signs from the Gods) as who would rule * 6 vultures (Remus) vs. 12 vultures (Romulus) * Romulus versus Remus * Rome expands into Lathium Early strengths: * Rome close to sea with trade * Central to the Italian peninsula * Italy central to the entire Mediterranean Sea * Italy is guarded by the Alps to the North and by the sea Early Rome: Latins, Greeks and Etruscans: * Greeks to settle to south, Etruscans already to North * Wealthy urban society (seaborne trade) * Extravagant Etruscans- seen by Romans as decadent and weak * 650-600 BC Etruscans crossed Tiber River and occupied Latium * First known, mythical kings appear Romans kidnap the Sabine Women: * Rome founded by Romulus and men - need brides * Sabines refuse to allow Romans to marry their daughters * Romulus holds a party, invites Sabines * On signal- Romans grabbed Sabine women and fought off the Sabine men. * Romulus offered women free choice and promised civics and property rights to women. * Sabines attack; Romans defend; Sabine women come between Influences of the Etruscans: * Writing * The Arch Lucretia: * Roman maid raped by son of Etruscan king Tarquin the Proud * Tells her father and then stabs herself in the heart to redeem her honor * Enraged Romans rebel- this is the incident which starts the revolution Rome becomes a republic: * 506 BCE to 44 BCE * Free Italian Romans were citizens * Citizens had rights ** Romans to trial and Appeal ** Romans to marry ** Romans to vote and hold office(had to be patrician) ** Citizens elected the legislative Assemblies ** Patrician citizens elected the senate ** Plebeian citizens elected tribunes Republic government: * Separation of Powers and checks and balances * Legislative assemblies- pass most laws * Senate- most important laws. Patricians * Tribunes- plebeians elected. Could veto Senate actions but not otherwise participate. * Consul- chief executive. 2 elected for 1 year terms. Much authority * Dictator- military emergency. Absolute power. Limited to a 6-month term. Punic Wars: * Series of 3 wars between Rome and Carthage over trade in the Mediterranean * Hannibal- Carthaginian General who crossed the Alps with elephants to attack Rome down away by Roman attack on Carthage * 3rd war- Rome utterly destroys Carthage. Roman Heroes: * Cincinnatus * Gracchus Brothers * Pompey the Great Cincinnatus: * Patrician whose son convicted of Treason * Reduced to living on a small farm * Invasion- called to be Rome’s first dictator * After returning invaders, voluntary gave up power and returned to his farm * Model for civic virtue- George Washington, compared to him Gracchi Brothers: * Tiberius and Gaius * Plebeians- served as tribunes * Land reform- attempted to redistribute Patrician land to Plebeians * Some success but assassinated because of it. Sparticus: * Gladiator slave who led a Gladiator rebellion * Fled to Campania * Pursued and defeated by Marcus Crassus * Crucifixion from Naples to Rome along Appian way Pompey the Great: * Patrician general * Military successes in Sicily, Africa, Spain * Considered to be the rising star in early Rome, 1st century BC Roman expansion: target if: * Land- to settle their veterans * Natural resources- if a territory had gold, silver, or lead mines, Rome wanted it * Location- on a trade routes, or strategically located Category:History Notes Category:7th Grade Category:History